


Little League

by Marichat247



Category: DC - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat247/pseuds/Marichat247
Summary: A gift for @-meanids from Tumblr!!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Mme. Blackbird
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Little League

Tim leans back in the comfy chair of the bat cave. He had been trying to get any and every information he could on the new Hero or Villan in Gotham. Madame Black Bird. Everyone was out patrolling, and Tim was with Nightwing when they heard screams. They made their way towards the screams, ready for attack when they saw it had already been taken care of. There stood a woman in this (i suck at descriptions and u choose which one ya like). 

(and sry if the pic don't show, check out my tumblr and wattpad to see it art isnt mine)

Since then it was Tim`s top priority to figure who this woman was. Why? Not because of Bruce no, but because that woman reminded him of his childhood best friend and first (and only) love Mary Anne Dupain-Cheng. Tim tried to lean back further as he popped in his ear buds and press play.

Do you remember days on our old block?

Messing with our neighbors, who called the cops

Coulda swore that you and me

Could get away with anything

Tim`s parents had put him into little league, so their child would not look like a limp noodle at the next Wayne Gala. There Tim had finally interacted with his neighbor the Dupain-Chengs, who became rich just from a little bakery in Paris, France. They became best friends, and hung out even when the season was over. They would mess around with their neighbors by putting fake notes about how a person ran into and broke a taillight of their car. They would throw water balloons at the smiths whom they loathed and watched how Mrs. Smith looked around furious. The 2 were inseparable.

We'd lay on the grass, all day talking

'Cause we snuck out of class when no one was watching

I remember you and me

Yeah, I remember everything

Since the two were the smartest in their classes they would often sneak out. They would head over to the closet park, find the tallest hill and lay down there talking and occasionally rolling down said hills.

But, lately I've been feeling strange

And everybody's telling me to act my age

I never thought that everything I had, would fade away

Tim wished he could go back. Tell her to stay. Tell her he loves her with all his heart. If she had changed, then no one would tell him that he did this wrong, or that he should stop drinking coffee and start to sleep. If she had stayed they would be content together drinking coffee and enjoying sleepless nights together.

When we were younger

We didn't know how it would be

We were the dumb, the wild, the free

Little league

And when we were younger

We wore our hearts out on our sleeves

Why did we ever have to leave?

Little league…

Tim smiled, tears spilling from his closed eyes. He knew that Mary Anne was living a better life than him. He knew it in his heart.

Could I get a rewind?

Get another chance, take it back in time

'Cause I don't know what to do

With everything, I'm going through

“ Tim I have to leave, I'm going back to my parents home town Paris...:” Mary Anne said, starting to sob. Tim froze. His….his best friend was leaving him right after he was adopted by the Waynes and had just become robin. He was just about to tell her the news. His smile dropped “ w-what?”. Mary Anne sobbed harder “ I know! I know! I'm sorry Tim-tam!! I-” She was cut off by Tim hugging her tight, his own tear falling at an alarming rate. She hugs back almost immediately and the two teens fall to their knees. Tim let go of Mary Anne and said “ I'm going to miss you Mars” with a sad smile. Mary Anne smiled sadly back and held out her pinkie. Despite how old they would get they would always promise pinky. “ Promise you'll never forget me Tim-tam?” Tim`s pinkie grasped hers “ I promise”.

And where did all my friends go?

Standing on our street but nobody's home

Swore we'd never move away

But now I'm going ninety-five on the interstate

After Mary Anne had left, Luka and Adrien left a few months later. Tim would often walk towards his old street and just gaze at it, memories filling his brain. Bruce had always given Tim a worried look at breakfast when he came down with dark blue bags under his eyes and tears staining his cheeks. Bruce frowned because he had been up all night and he hadn't heard any screams or heavy breathing. When Jason had come for Tim the boy had straight up said “ shoot me.”

'  
Cause, lately I've been feeling strange

And everybody's telling me to act my age

I never thought that everything I had, would fade away

When we were younger

We didn't know how it would be

We were the dumb, the wild, the free

Little league

And when we were younger

We wore our hearts out on our sleeves

Why did we ever have to leave?

Little league

Tim was no longer relaxing on the chair with his eyes closed. He was now fully up crying body shaking sobs. He didn't notice nor hear the rest of the batfam entering the cave from patrol. He didn't notice until someone had placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked over to the person who touched him only to see Dick#s concerned face with everyone surrounding him. His red puffy eyes darted from the bats. Their mouths moved yet he heard nothing nothing. He took out his headphones. Dick tried again and said “ Timmy are you okay?” concern etched deeply in his face. “ Y-yeah Dick im fine…. Uh Im going to go to bed s-see ya” Tim said jumping out of his chair while putting his earbuds back in and headed over to the door wiping his eyes with the back of his hand ignoring the worried looks of his family behind him.

I wish I was younger

Wish I was younger

When we were younger

We didn't know how it would be

We were the dumb, the wild, the free

Little league

And when we were younger

We wore our hearts out on our sleeves

Why did we ever have to leave?

Little league…

________

Merry CHristmas @-meanids !!!!! I am your secret santa!!! Hope you enjoyed the gift!!!The song is Little League by Conan Gray. ( adore this dude`s songs they are amazing) ADIOS and MERRY CHRISTMASSS

**Author's Note:**

> Merry CHristmas @-meanids !!!!! I am your secret santa!!! Hope you enjoyed the gift!!!The song is Little League by Conan Gray. ( adore this dude`s songs they are amazing) ADIOS and MERRY CHRISTMASSS


End file.
